Just A Daydream Away
by Meguuurn
Summary: 'European tour? No problem' Alex Gaskarth doesn't know how much of a problem it will be with Tay Jardine sitting in his thoughts. Can a balance between music and love be found?


Alex sat encased in a dream-like state. He'd been somehow distracted all day, and with All Time Low's European Headline tour starting within days, he really had to focus on rehearsals. Ukraine, France, Ireland, you name it! As stoked as he was for tour his mind seemed to want to function only when thinking of one thing. That special little New Yorker girl…

"HEY! Douche bag!" A sharp shove threw Alex off balance "Get with it". The dazed boy shook his head and looked up at a stern faced Jack. Jack was Alex's band-mate and also best friend since high school. All sorts of rumours were flying around about the two boys, not true _of course_ but yet these stories seemed somehow believable. He was the cheeky band member, who had a somewhat intolerance to wearing clothes, but still had a serious side to him.

"Sorry, man…again" Alex blinked a few times and adjusted his microphone stand. This had to be the third time today he'd fallen into the depths of his own imagination.

**_"You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you. And I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place, so I never have to lose…"_**

Looking down to the floor he smiled. Why does everything remind him of her? Her smile seemed to constantly be etched into his brain. Her chocolate brown eyes always looking up at him, reducing him to a gooey mess inside. A constant explosion of energy and bubbles radiating from her where ever she went. His little panda bear. His little Tay.

Something tugged roughly at Alex's collar which forced his body to jerk sideways.

"Look Gaskarth, if you don't get with it we'll have to cancel this tour…and you know how much it means to the fans…and the management!" Zack Merrick, the bands' bassist, held him within his tight grip. "We're a band for _the fans_ and if you don't put in the effort for _the fans_ then, hey, what's the point in us even keeping going" Zack pursed his lips together and let go of Alex, once again returning to his bright pink glittered bass, an odd design for the most masculine band member.

"I'm sorry guys, I just feel…Let me go clear my head and I _promise_ I'll be fine again." Taking out his earpiece, Alex hopped off stage and sauntered out to the sound of mumbling curses behind him from the guys. He was all for the fans, everything he worked on in life was for the fans...of course he knew he was in the wrong but everyone has those days right? He swiftly made his way out the back door, balancing a cigarette between his lips and closing the door behind him. He didn't usually smoke but considering the stress of leaving home once again for tour, he was sure a few drags wouldn't hurt.

He lit the end of the cigarette and watched the flame embrace the tip. _Something so delicate but could be a threat to safety…like Taylor._ He chuckled to himself, sitting down on the steps and tapping his foot to the faint echo of Rian's drums. He was thinking of her again, they way they used to Video Call every evening without fail. The way she made his sads go away with just a smile. The feelings he felt for this one unique person was overwhelming for him, he couldn't handle not seeing her. But what killed him the most was that she barely even knew how he felt for her. He just had to feel her tender, warm skin against his chest, her soft snuffle as she slumbered and kiss those ethereal lips…

"What the hell is that?" The cigarette was snatched from Alex's mouth. "Seriously, I thought you were better than that?"

Alex's eyes shot up to see Jack standing over him clutching his phone. "Call…for you." Alex took the phone and stared at it as if it were an alien object. "Miss Jardine I believe" He muttered before walking back inside the building. Smiling, Alex quickly held the phone to his ear "Boo!"

He spoke softly into the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. The voice at the other end of the phone never felt so beautiful to hear.

Tay explained to Alex how Mike, the bassist of her band, had just started a food fight in a seafood restaurant and how she'd escaped, mission impossible style, to the bathroom before she became 'a live fishing net'. Crazy antics were always assured to occur with the WATIC kids. "Remember when we locked you in the bathroom, Tay? And you got so freaked out you made a dent in the side of the wall?" Alex let a small chuckle pass his lips. Crumpling her face and folding her arms, Tay let her lower lip tremble. "Oh yeah?! Well I'm not the one who peed himself on stage during set" He could feel her smiling, even down the phone. "That wasn't THAT bad!" Alex shouted defensively. "Alex…my dear, sweet sweet Alex. Your pee was bright green from all the Monster you drank. Cameron thought you were radioactive and avoided you all day!" "MY DICK IS NOT A POWER PLANT, CHILL OUT" Alex raised his voice again but the smile on his face was irremovable. "…That would be cool though" Tay giggled innocently. Suddenly her giggle faded. "Wait, I thought you were supposed to be practicing…y'know…for tour?" The happy mood ceased. Silence overtook the line.

_Practice? I have one phonecall left with you before I have to be dragged off into a bus for a good fews months or so. Lost, alone and constantly on the move. Practice can wait. I want to remember your voice one final time and memorise your perfection- _

"…'lex?" The spark had passed, the bubbles had popped, this conversation had been put to rest earlier than hoped. Tay didn't remember saying anything wrong. Was it her fault? "I walked out." His voice was monotonous. All emotion seemed to have left him. This wasn't Alex Gaskarth, not at all. But still, he said something. But the line fell silent once again. She tiny girl sighed. "We all have those days. Don't let anything or anyone cause you troubles. Right now, you and your happiness is what's key. And, and, if anyone thinks otherwise then they suck….I would give you a hug but I'd be hugging my phone, in a bathroom, with pieces of crab in my hair" Tay untangled a tiny clump of meat from her curled brown locks and inhaled deeply "I stink like a freakin' fish ass, dude, you honestly couldn't imagine." Tay wasn't a hair and nails kind of girl but nobody wants to smell like a fish counter. "I knew you'd cheer me up Tay Jay. I wish you were touring with us" Tay laughed, but it wasn't a true Tay laugh, to Alex it felt empty of all emotion. Like skin with no bones, a shell with no snail, just empty. "That would be rad." The words seemed to slip easily from her tongue, too easy, as if no thought at all was put into what she was even saying.


End file.
